There is a system known as a home energy management system (HEMS) that connects home appliances to a communication network and manages the appliances in an integrated manner using a control device. In recent years, a HEMS has been known that enables a user to remotely operate in-home appliances via the Internet and/or the like from outside the dwelling, even when the user is not in the dwelling. The HEMS monitors power consumption so that the user can efficiently use electric power.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a power management device in which electric apparatuses are classified into a plurality of groups, power management objects are used for each group and information relating to power consumed by the electric apparatuses belonging to each group is displayed in a power management object. Furthermore, each power management object is displayed as a collective object with a clip-shaped object, just like a set of cards bundled together using a clip.
On the other hand, there is also a so-called gadget that extracts a number of items of information from among various items of information and provides a simple representation of the extracted information on a computer screen. The gadget is used in order to collect many items of information compactly and provide such to the user.